Give me love
by Lady Grigori
Summary: AU. TH. OS... Para Emma. Reads. Y allí estaba él, rompiendo nuevamente su corazón. Tal vez era la milésima vez en esa semana, tal vez solo la tercera, pero ya no podía más.


**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama a mi :)

**Recomendación musical:** Como no puedo vivir sin música y tampoco pude decidirme aquí les dejó que ustedes decidan... Give Me Love, de Ed Sheeran y Summertime Sadness de Lana del Rey …

**N/A:** Gracias a David, a Jazmín y a BlissVmpKr por ayudarme con esto... Y esto es para Emma. Reads porque es una excelente escritora y porque ha escrito 30 hasta ahora :)

* * *

**Give Me Love**

Y allí estaba él, rompiendo nuevamente su corazón. Tal vez era la milésima vez en esa semana, tal vez solo la tercera, pero ya no podía más.

Estaba harta, cansada, deshecha y toda su alma dolía, los trozos recién recogidos ya estaban otra vez pisoteados.

Era destructivo, solo le traía más dolor y sufrimiento, además de un corazón roto, pero no podía dejarlo, _lo quería_ y mucho. Tal vez ese era su problema, tal vez era demasiado el cariño. Pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que la _excelente_ idea de dejarlo aparecía en su mente, se imaginaba una vida más feliz…

Pero luego recordaba que Edward era demasiado importante, que estaba en el fondo de su corazón, que ocupaba cada parte de su futuro, lloraba y se arrepentía…

Y justo entonces él se comportaba como antes, adorable, entonces ella era feliz con ese engaño momentáneo. Por unos minutos nada de rechazos, platicas sin sentido y nadie más…

Pero luego él volvía a romperla, destrozándolo todo y fingiendo que no había pasado, la tenía enferma.

El llanto era su mejor amigo en momentos como estos, pero no podía recurrir a él, así que ocultaba todo, siendo una actriz profesional. A veces su pecho dolía, pero Bella había escogido vivir así.

Sólo se resignaba, esperaba que el círculo vicioso que habían construido finalmente se rompiera y ella fuese feliz de nuevo.

A menudo trataba de reemplazarlo, pero Edward se entrometía otra vez, y Bella no podía rechazarlo.

Incluso, a veces intentaba tratarlo de la misma manera que él a ella, pero desafortunadamente no podía y sentía esa estúpida necesidad de pedirle perdón.

_Idiota…_

Usualmente se recriminaba por ser tan débil, por mendigar unas migajas de su atención, de su cariño, de cualquier cosa que él le pudiese dar.

_Patética…_

A veces sus amigos se daban cuenta... le preguntaban si estaba bien, lo cual no entendía, _ella estaba feliz_, ¿acaso no veían su sonrisa temblorosa? ¿A caso no se tragaban su semblante tranquilo? ¿Estaban del todo seguros que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente? ¿El hueco en su pecho era visible para los demás?

Debería mejorar su actuación, controlar mejor los suspiros anhelantes que escapaban de sus labios, extender más su sonrisa, aunque se quebrara cuando lo viese. Tendría que repetirse que era_ feliz _ hasta _casi _creerlo.

Reprimir más ferozmente los sollozos que rasgaban su interior queriendo escapar, mientras sus labios solo emitían sonrisas vacías.

Quizás había perdido el toque para fingir. Tal vez ya no le importaba que todos vieran lo rota que estaba. A lo mejor debería ahogarse en sus lágrimas como quería, pero prefería actuar, ellos le importaban demasiado, no quería que se preocuparan, ellos debían creerla _bien… completa._

_Crédula…_

Sabía que ellos no creían su mentira estúpida, pero estaba bien, le gustaba ilusionarse pensando que esto solo le afectaba a ella.

Porque era obvio que a él no. Porque justo cuando veía un atisbo de cariño, una pizca de que ella le importara, le daba el golpe mortal, empezando todo de nuevo.

Una idea cruzó por su mente.

_Escapa…_

¡Sí, justo eso haría, desaparecería, justo ahora!

Comenzaría desde cero y sería feliz…

Con un suspiro largo, tomó todo su dinero y documentos importantes, los metió en su bolso y se despidió de aquel lugar que compartía con él, de manera simbólica de él… Una lágrima salada se deslizó por su mejilla, la saboreo en sus labios, dejaba a también a todas las personas a las que _sí _les importaba… un sacrificio por un bien mayor… sonrió.

-_Hasta nunca-_la frase se deslizó por sus labios liberándola, alentándola.

Y así ella salió de su vida, para siempre.

* * *

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS!**

**P.D. Me he vuelto toda una Drama Queen 7.7, ustedes sean felices :)**

**D****ecidí volver a subir esta historia que es muy especial para mí y espero que también les guste :)**


End file.
